


You and me can burn this world down

by Mia_tae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Institutions, Pain, Possession, Schizophrenia, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Streaming, Suicide, Twitch - Freeform, Violence, hallucination, maladaptive day dreaming, patient, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: “It’s time you stopped living in your head, Dream. I don’t love you, even in this fantasy world of yours.” George explained calmly, but dream felt his world crack at the edges a little, he stepped back as Georges’ face distorted, when the cell around him started buzzing in distortion, and then going into static--
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	You and me can burn this world down

**Author's Note:**

> Just to explain a few of the conditions included in this work
> 
> Stockholm syndrome: It is a psychological response. It occurs when hostages or abuse victims bond with their captors or abusers. This psychological connection develops over the course of the days, weeks, months, or even years of captivity or abuse.
> 
> Schizophrenia: it is a psychiatric disorder characterized by continuous or relapsing episodes of psychosis. Major symptoms include hallucinations (typically hearing voices), delusions, and disorganized thinking. Other symptoms include social withdrawal, decreased emotional expression, and apathy.
> 
> Maladaptive day dreaming: Maladaptive daydreaming is a psychiatric condition. This condition causes intense daydreaming that distracts a person from their real life. Many times, real-life events trigger day dreams.  
> One of the common symptoms being; extremely vivid daydreams with their own characters, settings, plots, and other detailed, story-like features
> 
> ————
> 
> Please do not share this with the CC’s, this is placed in alternate reality; canon divergence so while it takes elements of the characters we know, the added on plot etc is all fictional and it is not a real life assumption of anything. 
> 
> Enjoy and please comment what you think!
> 
> Take care

“Dream?” Dream?” Dream felt himself slowly awaken as he felt the gentle touch of a hand on hi shoulder, he flinched up in panic but stilled as he saw George standing right beside him.

Dream blinked in shock, looking back at the lava wall that was still there.

“George?” Dream questioned, completely stunned.

Dream felt icy tendrils travelling in his blood as George moved into the light and with it dream could see the hard set in expression, not an ounce of warmth in his once warm brown eyes, the softness of his faces curves exchanged for sharp and tense ones.

“George, how did you get in-“

“What did you want once this was all through?” George spat and cut him off, cold eyes welling with tears, “Tell me!”

Dream exhaled shakily. His mind was still trying to grasp that George was here, the George he was confident had enough of his shit and would never see him again, let alone visit him in prison.

“Don’t hate me for this. You would’ve done the same.” Dream weakly explained, internally flinching when George scoffed, getting up onto his feet.

“No i wouldn’t dream.” George replied exasperated. “You’ve changed.” George added, glancing back at a shaken dream.

Dream frowned, “no I didn’t. I’m still the dream you love-“

“No.” George cut off dream again.

Dream felt his shackles rise, “ Stop interrupting me!” He spat, hating the way George squinted his eyes irritatingly at his tone.

“I’m done.” George whispered in defeat, walking away, Dream jumped to his feet, reaching out to grab hold of George only to be stopped by the sudden walls that came up.

George glanced back, observing the space between them.

“It’s time you stopped living in your head dream. I don’t love you, even in this fantasy world of yours.” George explained calmly, but dream felt his world crack at the edges a little, he stepped back as George’s face distorted, when the cell around him started buzzing in distortion, and then going into static-

-

“Restrain him!” The Doctor ordered in irritation, the two male nurses grunting as they held the patient down to the bed, trying to also wrap the restraints around his limbs.

The Doctor sighed as she slipped the needle in at last and pushed the top down to push the sedative solution in, she knew it’d take only a few moments for the medicine to start taking its effects, as expected, only a minute in, Dreams body relaxed into his bed and his shaking limbs stilled into a stationary position.

The two male nurses let go slowly, making sure the patient was completely was sedated.

“I know you both have been newly assigned to this patient but could you tell me what happened?” The doctor questioned, looking straight at the two male nurses.

The one of the left sighed before explaining, “We’re not quite sure, we have been checking his treatments and making sure everything is being done right, but the report we got from his previous nurses was that Mr Wastaken has been out of it for the past two weeks more severely then the last few months.”

The other nurse continued, “He keeps going on about nearly winning a war, to being prisoned in an inescapable prison he built with a loyal friend and he keeps talking about a man called George, from the way he talks about him, it seems they’re in a relationship or were if considering his recent “stories.””

The Doctor perked up at the name, “George?” 

The male nurse nodded.

The Doctor exhaled, troubled as she grabbed the tablet beside the table and jotted down a few notes.

“Is George a real person?” The male nurse questioned curiosity.

The Doctor nodded, placing the tablet down, “ George is Mr Wastakens victims name, before he was enrolled into our hospital he was being previously detained in the UK for stalking George Davidson and later on for kidnapping, but Mr Wastakens family convinced the court through the US embassy to release their son after a psychological analysis, which as you know, showed Mr Wastaken suffers from severe Schizophrenia and maladaptive daydreaming, Mr Wastaken’s family promised legally they would enroll their son at an approved mental institution in return for their son to be deported back to the United States.

“All the way in the UK?” The other male nurse asked slightly shocked.

“This should be all noted on his profile on the system, I would strongly recommend reading the whole document,” the Doctor answered, “They met through a stream service called twitch with a bunch of other people which is who we assume is his friends in the hallucinations of his. Over a couple of years Mr Wastaken developed an unhealthy obsession with George Davidson, he would regularly fly out a few times a year to see Mr. Davidson unnoticed, by feigning it was for a quick holiday or school trip,”

“George Davidson.... that name seems familiar.” 

The Doctor nodded, “Yes, he’s actually registered at this hospital, and currently in accommodation in the left wing as another patient.” 

“Here in the US?” That didn’t make sense.

“I’m assuming it’s because of the after effects of the incident?” The other nurse added.

“Of sorts, Mr Davidson developed Stockholm syndrome and PTSD, which is why he’s been put here instead of the UK, Mr Davidson is struggling between two realities, one where he is aware he has been kidnapped and was held hostage for over a month, and that everything that happened to him was not okay, and in the other reality he thinks he is in a passionate and loving relationship with Dream Wastaken. We need both patients when Mr Davidson suffers from the latter episode, as he’s shown suicidal tendencies. ” 

The male nurse nodded, “That sounds awful.” glancing back at the man laying in the bed, numbed into sleep with a sedative and the nurse felt a twinge of sympathy at the tear tracks staining the patients cheeks, he didn’t realise his first week on the job would turn out to be this overwhelming.

“It’s best to observe Mr Wastaken closely after these kind of episodes, he’s shown attempts to escape after episodes and we have a feeling he Kay know that Mr Davidson is housed in this hospitals as a patient.”

The nurses nodded, completely focused on the Doctor, all three healthcare professionals failing to notice the twitch of Dreams fingers.


End file.
